


Poppies for Penny

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Farmer Emmeline brings Penny a midsummer gift.





	Poppies for Penny

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "favorite". I figured Stardew Valley would fit perfectly and I romanced Penny on my most recent farm.

The mid-summer heat was beating down on Stardew Valley. Emmeline had been avoiding trips to the desert and favoring the pool because of it. Still, crops had to be taken care of and animals fed. Her skin was a shade of tan it hadn’t reached since her childhood days. 

Now, she was leaned against the library, watching the fish splash in the river. If she’d thought to grab her fishing pole that morning, she’d be fishing while she waited. 

Minutes passed and she heard the library door swing open. Vincent came sprinting out and began to run laps in the patch of grass in front of the small building.

Jas and Penny followed, murmuring something about homework.

Emmeline pushed herself into a standing position. The movement caught Penny’s eyes and she remarked, “Oh, good afternoon, Em!”

“Ma’am,” Emmeline greeted with a tip of her hat.

“Penny,” the tutor insisted with a smile.

“Penny,” Emmeline repeated with a teasing smirk. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh?”

Emmeline revealed the bouquet of yellow poppies she’d been hiding behind her back. “Had a few spares. They bloomed this morning.”

“Papaveraceae Eschscholzia,” Penny stated with bright eyes as she took the bouquet from Emmeline.

“California poppies,” Emmeline agreed.

“My favorite,” Penny proclaimed. “Y’know, Stardew Valley has a tradition regarding bouquets.”

“Does it know?” Emmeline asked in faux-ignorance. 

Penny blushed, green eyes casting down the dry grass. She moved closer to Emmeline to whisper, “Meet me at the spa tonight at seven. Bring your swimsuit.”

Emmeline walked home with a spring in her step, humming a cheery tune. She decided to bake some poppyseed muffins. Those were Penny’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
